


Feel the Heat

by AlexxAplin, ConeyIslandBlitz



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Dom!Q, M/M, Set in Brakebills-era, Shotgunning, Smut, Sub!El, Temperature Play, Wax and Bondage, pretty on brand for us really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxAplin/pseuds/AlexxAplin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConeyIslandBlitz/pseuds/ConeyIslandBlitz
Summary: In which Quentin takes charge.





	Feel the Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldwaughtersq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwaughtersq/gifts), [rizcriz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizcriz/gifts), [allthemagicthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthemagicthings/gifts).



> Yoooooo so people asked for wax and bondage like a century ago and someone did a wax and bondage fic where Q is the sub but I'm like that's cute but this time Q gets to take charge. It's surprisingly fun to write Dom!Q, and I think I might have to do it more often. Once again a massive thank you to my buddy Alexx for tackling this with me, you'll be seeing more collaborations from us, guaranteed. So have fun reading!

Quentin entered the Physical Kids Cottage after his evening class, and he was feeling- not tired, per se, but he was on the prowl, for Eliot. He was in the mood to spend the evening with him, and only him. He didn’t want to have to make small talk with anyone else, fuck that. He spotted Eliot relaxing on the couch with one of his signature cocktails in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth, and Quentin, also having spotted a few vultures in the lounge eyeing up his boyfriend, hung his messenger bag on the banister before approaching Eliot. He swiftly sat on Eliot’s lap, took the cigarette out of his mouth, took a drag himself and exhaled before he placed a hungry kiss on Eliot’s lips. Eliot had seen that look before. The look that only good sex, and the avoidance of other people, could take care of.

“Hey you…” he purred after Quentin finished kissing him thoroughly, “long day?” he asked, setting down his cocktail so he could grip Quentin’s hip, nuzzling him softly and rocking against him teasingly. “Missed you today,” he added, unable to resist the affection that just came so naturally around Quentin.

“Missed you too, babe,” Quentin replied, returning the cigarette to Eliot’s lips for him to take another drag, “wanna head to your room or mine?”

Eliot pulled Quentin closer to exhale the smoke into his mouth, and Quentin took it in with ease. He then lifted his head upwards to exhale the smoke into the air. He was already feeling frisky; Eliot knew this turned him on more.

“Let’s take it to my room; I already have lots of ideas of what we can do, and I want you to take charge, babe. You’re so sexy like this,” Eliot replied with a teasing grin as he pulled Quentin towards him once more so they could kiss passionately. In an attempt to take charge like Eliot was encouraging, Quentin slipped off Eliot’s lap, lifting him bridal style with ease.

“There, that’s a good first start, I think,” he said, teasing Eliot playfully, kissing him as he headed up the stairs, then down the hall towards Eliot’s room. He loved it when Eliot took charge, but he had to admit that experimenting and taking charge more often was getting to be quite fun, if he was honest. Eliot nuzzled and kissed Quentin’s neck, knowing it drove him crazy with want, and once they were in Eliot’s room, Quentin kicked the door closed, gently lay Eliot down onto the bed and kissed him softly.

"What did you have in mind?" Quentin asked seductively as he slowly worked on unbuttoning Eliot's waistcoat, all the while heatedly kissing him.

"You're taking the wheel tonight, you decide," Eliot said, feeling more turned on by giving up control of the situation than he ever thought he would be.

"Well...I was doing a little bit of research, and I had an idea..." Quentin smirked, "but before we get to that, let's set up a bit of a… system. If you like what I'm doing, and I ask for your color, you say Green. If you want me to slow down, say Yellow, and if you want me to stop, say Red. I will immediately stop on Red, I promise," Quentin explained, wanting to set boundaries so they didn't go too far.

"Traffic light system works for me, babe," Eliot said, kissing Quentin slowly but deeply. He allowed Quentin to slide his waistcoat and shirt off his shoulders, and he tossed them to the side of the bed. Quentin then gently placed his palms flat on Eliot's chest, feeling a strong need to touch Eliot's bare skin. Quentin added some more heat to their kisses as he gently pushed Eliot down so he was lying on his back, and he rocked against Eliot, holding him down by the wrists. "Mm, gonna need some rope, or maybe you have a scarf or two?" Quentin asked, his breath hot against Eliot's skin.

"Check under the bed. I keep a box of various bondage essentials, not to mention toys, and various supplies," Eliot answered with a fond, gentle smile. He watched Quentin rummaging under the bed, pulling out a few things and moving up to kiss Eliot for a moment, tying his wrists to the headboard first.

"How do you feel about wax play?" Quentin asks curiously, a devious little twinkle in his eye.

"Wax play, huh...?" Eliot's curiosity was piqued, "I've not done it before myself... but for you, baby, I'll try anything." This put a relieved smile on Quentin's face as he went in search for a soy wax candle; he knew from an accident he'd had a while back that soy wax didn't actually burn the skin, but it left a pleasantly warm sensation. And so, he knew that Eliot would enjoy this. Appropriately, this soy wax candle was red in colour; highly fitting for Quentin's... amorous mood. He felt like worshipping Eliot's body, because he felt he didn't get enough opportunity to do so. He lit the candle and allowed it to work for a while, waiting for some molten wax to pool around the wick before he started. In the meantime, nothing was there to stop him from doing some more... manual teasing, focusing his lips and tongue on Eliot's neck, his chest, his nipples, and he was really taking his time. He wanted to draw this out for as long as he could get away with.

He took his time, taking good care of Eliot, working him over, leaving marks as he went. He left a mark on Eliot's left shoulder, before moving slowly downward, licking and nipping a bit more.

"Oh! I almost forgot… do you still have that mini-fridge in here? That has various like, electrolyte drinks for your more vigorous sexploits? Well, prior to me of course," he smirked playfully.

"Of course I do... why?" Eliot asked, excited to find out what on Earth was going through Quentin's mind at this moment.

"Well, I thought we could also have a bit of fun with some temperature play, so..." He slid off the bed momentarily, "don't move, sweetheart," he added, not that Eliot could move anyway. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, used a spell Margo taught him to freeze it solid, before he stepped (hard) on the bottle, breaking up the ice a bit, before pouring the ice into a cup. "There we go… it might have been more efficient to use an ice machine but fuck it… whatever works, right?"

"Q, you're a genius, do you know that? I would never have thought of that," Eliot remarked, frankly impressed by Quentin's ingenuity. Quentin then checked on the soy wax candle to see if there was enough molten wax to use, and he carefully picked it up after straddling Eliot once more.

"Ready, babe?" Quentin asked, because he knew that consent was key, and he didn't wanna take Eliot by surprise.

"Ready..." Eliot answered, itching to get on with it. No sooner had Eliot said the word then, that Quentin held the candle not too low, but low enough that Eliot would actually feel the heat of the molten wax as he dripped it onto his chest.

Quentin was focused, dripping the wax onto Eliot's chest, as his beloved arched and moaned, "D-Do that again..?"

"Uhm, excuse you, wasn't I supposed to be in charge here?" Quentin teases, "at least say please..." he smirked, confident and sure of himself, because this was Eliot, and if Eliot was trusting him with this, then he could take charge a little.

"Please, Q... do that again..." Eliot said, fully settling down into his submissive role for this session. Quentin was kind to Eliot, and he once again dripped some of that molten wax onto Eliot's chest, deliberately aiming for the nipple. The wax landed just next to it, but as it was a sensitive area anyway, Eliot moaned louder at the sensation. Just as he was getting used to the warmth on one side, he suddenly felt a flash of cold on the other: Quentin grabbed an ice chunk on the sly and immediately teased Eliot's other nipple with it.

"Oh fuck! Q- oh that feels so good…" Eliot exclaimed, basking in the contrasting sensations.

Quentin smirked, "I haven't even really touched your dick yet, and you're already leaking... I must be doing something right, hm?" he purred, letting the ice chunk slowly trail down Eliot's sternum, rubbing and adding the cool sensation. "Color?" he asked as he licked along the space the Ice cube had passed, teasing Eliot's nipple before moving along the path again.

"Green," Eliot moaned, loving the contrasting feeling of hot and cold on his skin at the same time. Quentin smirked, and he leant forward to kiss Eliot deeply, swallowing the moans coming from Eliot's mouth.

 

He took a short break from the temperature play, to rub and tease Eliot's cock. "Mmm, so hard for me..." he purred, "Fuck... you're so damn beautiful like this El," he added hungrily, his fingers trailing along Eliot's skin with the hand that wasn't stroking Eliot's cock.

Eliot was doing his damnedest to keep his breathing even and make himself last, but he knew that Quentin knew exactly how to send him into overdrive. Quentin was loving the moans coming from Eliot, and it was very much giving him the confidence to go further. Eliot, though, was quick to get impatient. The teasing was all well and good, but he wanted Quentin inside him. ASAP.

"Quentin..." Eliot groaned in frustration, "I swear to god... if you don't fuck me right now..."

Quentin immediately stopped what he was doing to snake a hand into Eliot's hair, and he yanked Eliot's head to the side. He leaned up to whisper into Eliot's ear, "Oh no, Eliot. I want to hear you _beg_ , like your life depends on getting fucked by me. I'll be hearing no more demands from you tonight, my love. It's my turn to play," and he kissed and traced his tongue up Eliot's neck, making his way to his lips for a hungry, domineering kiss. When Quentin was in Dom Mode, he didn't hold back. Being scolded like this only made Eliot want him more.

"While we're at it, I want to hear you say that you're _mine,_ because I've been seeing a lot of people looking to encroach on my territory," Quentin teased, pulling back so he could straddle Eliot's lap, dripping more wax on Eliot's chest as he rocked against him so their dicks created delicious friction. "Mmm, gonna be good for me tonight, El?" He added playfully.

"Yes Sir... gonna be so good... I'm yours... _please_ Quentin...." Eliot moaned shamelessly, submitting to Quentin's whims if it meant he would sooner get dicked down.

"Hmm... this won't do. All of these clothes must come off. And I'm starting with you," Quentin mused, putting the candle down as he made to get off Eliot's lap so he could remove his trousers and boxers at a teasingly slow pace. The moment Eliot's cock was exposed, he wanted his mouth on that, but decided to restrain himself and tease Eliot further by then undressing himself, also slowly, adding to Eliot's glorious torment.

"You like what you see, El? Having me hard and ready to have my way with you?" Quentin purred, moving back to slide between Eliot's legs, taking another piece of ice and drawing a path up Eliot's thigh, licking along it. "Fuck, you're too damn gorgeous for words baby… I love having you entirely at my mercy like this." He held Eliot's hips down, licking him from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head.

"Quentin! Fuck... please, don't stop..." Eliot begged, making sure to stay on his best behaviour for Quentin, who was sending so many shivers of pleasure down his spine, knowing how best to tease Eliot's cock until he was wild with lust.

Quentin took his time, being gentle and careful, knowing that Eliot would get impatient before too much longer. He licked him base to tip, back and forth, over and over. "Mmm, you taste so good El, and you're being so good for me… What's your Color, sweetheart?" he asked again.

"Green, Sir," Eliot answered breathlessly, trying so hard to withstand the pleasure Quentin was inflicting upon him and, well, sorta failing. He could feel that he was about to cum just from what Quentin was doing alone, but then Quentin gave his cock a little squeeze near the base, to stave off the threat of climax. Eliot whined in protest, but he knew the best was yet to come, and he wanted to be good for Quentin.

"I think..." Quentin began, grabbing the still-lit candle, "just a little more wax..." he tipped the candle to pour more wax down Eliot's torso, getting dangerously close to his cock which resulted in Eliot moaning even more loudly at the sensation, "and now the best part can really begin. The part where I fuck you raw, until you're screaming my name for the entire Cottage to hear," he said teasingly, extinguishing the candle and placing it back on the bedside table. He gently stroked Eliot's hair, then his face, and traced a thumb across Eliot’s bottom lip as he said, "are you ready, babe? What's your colour?"

"Mm... green..." Eliot barely managed to breathe out. He was almost quaking with anticipation, pulling at his restraints with a strong need to touch Quentin.

"Good," Quentin murmured, leaning up close to Eliot, allowing their lips to just gently brush, and he placed the softest kiss to Eliot's lips and left him chasing after him for more.

 

Quentin used a spell Eliot taught him, to slick his fingers up, gently brushing the tip of his index finger over Eliot's hole, before easing the finger in carefully, working a second finger into Eliot carefully once he was sure that Eliot could take it. He kissed along Eliot's body as he fingered him open, before he slicked up his cock and slowly eased himself into Eliot carefully.

"Ohhh, fuck. There we go baby, I've got you," he purred, his hands moving to Eliot's hips, while he made slow, sensual thrusts.

"Yessss... thank you Sir..." Eliot groaned, rocking back against Quentin's sensual thrusts, wanting to feel it all and deliberately moaning loudly enough because he wanted everyone to know how good Quentin was making him feel.

"Love you so much El, you're being so good for me tonight," Quentin purred, kissing him roughly again as his thrusts grew harder and more insistent, "fuck, this is so fucking good," he growled, making a mental note that he was definitely going to have to do this more often. He knew neither of them were going to last long, so for now he just wanted to make sure it was as good for the both of them as possible.

"Quentin... Sir... please, I need you- harder-" Eliot gasped between thrusts, and his breath hitched when he felt Quentin's slicked up hand stroke his cock with the same rhythm as his thrusts, "more please more- yes-" Quentin was going at a much more intense pace and it wasn't long before he could feel himself getting close to the edge.

Quentin thrusted as hard as he knew he could manage without hurting Eliot, though it was hard enough for the bed to rock back against the wall with each hard thrust.

"Not gonna last El, cum for me? Please?" he asked with an adoring smile, working himself deeper into Eliot while he stroked him in rhythm, trying to make sure he brought Eliot over the edge before he came undone himself.

"Almost... Q!" Eliot exclaimed as he indeed came almost on command for Quentin, spilling all over Quentin's hand and torso. Quentin only needed to thrust a few more times, and he himself came undone, letting loose inside Eliot.

Quentin took a few moments for the two of them to catch their breath, kissing Eliot softly.

"Fuck...I love you so much," he whispered, nuzzling Eliot while the remnants of their orgasms passed through them. Once he felt like he could move again, he shifted slightly, kissing Eliot as he untied his wrists. He then kissed Eliot's wrists carefully, noticing that they were a bit red. "Does it hurt?" he asked softly, moving carefully to clean the wax off of Eliot, having already had a washcloth handy for aftercare purposes.

"No, babe. Not at all. It just proves how amazing this was," Eliot said with a smile as he used his returned freedom to caress Quentin, loving the feeling of how gently Quentin was working with the washcloth all over his body, and loving how soft Quentin was in contrast to his rough Dom persona. "I love you, Quentin. So, so much... you should Dom more often, you're so sexy when you take charge," Eliot said playfully, making Quentin blush.

"Yeah? I think seeing those guys obviously eye-fucking you downstairs earlier really brought out my possessive streak, so it's definitely a great outlet," Quentin admitted. He was working harder at being more honest about his insecurity and occasional jealous flashes. "I love you too baby, so much," he added, kissing Eliot tenderly once he was all clean.

"Awww, babe. You were jealous? You're so cute when you're jealous," Eliot said with a playful smile, "but you needn't worry. You've left enough marks on me that everybody will know I'm yours, and I'll wear them with pride," he continued, nuzzling Quentin nose to nose like an Eskimo kiss.

Quentin grinned at that. "I can't help it El, you're gorgeous, and I get possessive when other people notice," he'd never tell Eliot that the real reason was because he always worried that one day Eliot would figure out that there were more attractive people who could be falling at his feet. At the mention of the marks he left, he grinned again. "But I love that you don't mind when I mark you up," he admitted, nuzzling Eliot happily.

 

Quentin and Eliot just lay together, cuddling on Eliot's bed, chit-chatting about whatever and enjoying each other's company, until they eventually settled down to sleep, without a worry in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think in the comments!


End file.
